The New Klaine
by itsklainingklex
Summary: AU in which Bryan and David from The New Normal are Blaine's Dads. Blaine has a crush on Kurt, and his fathers decide to help things along.
1. Chapter 1

Bryan knew he wanted to have a baby with David by their third date.

And after they had been together for 2 years, Bryan suggested the idea to David over dinner at their favorite restaurant.

At first David was baffled at what Bryan would want with a baby. And then he slowly realized that he wanted something that belongs to them. Something that no one can take away.

Bryan is already upset that they can't legally marry, so this is the one other thing that will make them seem like a more 'legitimate' couple.

It doesn't take them long to find a willing surrogate; there are plenty of women that want to help them out.

They finally choose one, Goldie, and start a wonderful relationship with her and her daughter, who they lovingly refer to as 'Goggles'.

They decide that David should be the baby's biological father, Bryan had insisted, and they moved forward with their plans.

The rest is history.

**16 years later**

"Blaine! You're going to be late for school," Bryan yells up the stairs, "hurry up, sweetie!"

"Papa, I'm coming!" Blaine grumbles as he runs around his room, looking for his hair gel.

If he didn't have the same hair as his Dad he wouldn't be in this situation. He couldn't leave the house with his hair undone, he looked like Borat. His friend Kurt had said so. And it matters to him what Kurt thinks of him.

Speaking of Kurt, he needed to hurry if he was going to meet him before school. He had just recently transferred to Dalton and he was still getting used to things.

"Aha," Blaine exclaims, seeing his gel on the shelf next to his collection of Katy Perry CDs.

He's in the middle of generously lathering on the gel when his Papa storms into his room wearing a look of disapproval on his face.

"Blaine Xavier. What are you doing? You and your Dad just don't understand how beautiful your hair is," Bryan reaches over to brush a curl out of Blaine's eyes, "if my hair was anything like that I would let my curls run free, breathe a little."

Blaine smiled at his Papa, "Papa, can we talk about this later? I have to meet Kurt before school."

Bryan's eyes light up at this, "Oh, Kurt! Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your 'friend'," Bryan winks, "you should bring him back over sometime."

Ever since Kurt had come over for dinner a few weeks before, Bryan had been trying to get Blaine to ask Kurt out on a date.

Blaine sighed, "Yes, Papa. Kurt is just my friend, okay?" He didn't add that he wished Kurt was more than that.

Blaine jogs up the stairs at Dalton as he looks for Kurt. He pulls out his phone to send him a quick text when pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Hey handsome."

Blaine freezes when he realizes who is touching him. "Hey Sebastian," Blaine says slowly as he turns around, "what's up? Have you seen Kurt?"

Sebastian laughs, "I just saw him in the library. Anxious to see him, eh?"

"I, uh, I mean he's my friend. So yeah." Blaine lies.

Sebastian starts to walk away and side eyes him, "Yeah, okay. See you later, Blaine."

Blaine waves and takes off, almost skipping, to the library to see Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine opens the door to his house after school and a late running Warbler rehearsal to the smell of roast coming from the kitchen. His Dad must be making dinner tonight. His Papa isn't a vegetarian, but he prefers to make meals with the least meat possible.

"Dad, I'm home!" Blaine yells, as he drapes his blazer over the railing of the staircase.

Walking into the kitchen he sees his Dad wearing his 'World's Best Dad' apron, stirring something on the stove.

"Hey Sport," David says wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder, "how was school?"

Blaine shrugs, "Eh, it was okay. Me and Kurt practiced for his solo audition. He's totally going to get it," Blaine beams, "he's so good."

David tries to hold back a giggle and fails, earning a disapproving look from Blaine.

"When," he asks innocently, "are you going to ask him out? You've known him for what, 8 months?"

Blaine's frown deepens, "Dad, I've told you and Papa more than once-"

"That you're just friends." David finishes, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Your Papa and I were just friends before we started dating too. And before we knew it we were engaged and had you. Things can change. Don't worry, he might come around."

"But what if I don't want to date him?" Blaine says, very unconvincing.

David looks at him and laughs, "Sure you don't, Blaine. Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't planned out the color scheme for your wedding?"

Blaine looks everywhere but at David's face.

"That's what I thought. Now go do your homework and clean up for dinner. Papa should be home soon."

Blaine incoherently mutters something and starts walking up to his room.

"I love you too, Blaine!" David yells after him and then mumbles, "Someday that kid is going to thank me for this," he says as he picks up the phone and dials Kurt's number.

"Kurt? Hi, it's Blaine's Dad. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner."

Blaine paced his room at the end of the night. He thought it had gone okay. After getting over the shock of Kurt showing up on his doorstep for dinner, and having a very hushed conversation about boundaries and being 'weird' in the kitchen with his fathers, it was a nice evening.

They had dinner and watched some mindless sitcom on TV, then Kurt said he had to go study for a test he had the next day.

He was going to say goodbye at the door, but his Papa cleared his throat very loudly, causing him to jump and tell Kurt he would walk him to his car.

Seeing his Dad give him a thumbs up from the corner of his eye, he walked out the door right next to Kurt.

"So, uh, sorry if that was weird. You know, my Dad calling to ask you to dinner. I would have told him no if-" Blaine was cut off midsentence by Kurt's finger being held to his lips.

"Blaine, hush, you're babbling again. It's fine. I had a great time. I'd be lying to you if I said that I thought it wasn't out of the ordinary when your Dad called me, but I had a great time. I really did." Kurt said and smiled, lowering his finger from Blaine's lips.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and he wanted to kiss him so badly. He blinked slowly a few times, and realized he just couldn't. He couldn't initiate the kiss. Not after what Kurt went through with Karofsky.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Night, Blaine." Kurt smiled, tilting his head to the side.

Neither boy saw Blaine's fathers watching them from the living room window.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Kurt came over for dinner, Blaine woke up to a text from the other boy thanking him for such a wonderful evening.

Blaine smiled sleepily at his phone and buried his face in his pillow, giggling.

He was so in love with Kurt.

"_Wait"_, Blaine thought,_ "am I in love with him?"_

Memories of all the time they had spent together played like a movie in his mind.

Everything was just…Kurt. He was always there. Blaine's every thought and action was to please him.

He was definitely in love.

After getting ready for school, he headed down the stairs to have breakfast with his fathers.

He entered the dining room to see his Papa reading some trashy gossip magazine and his Dad flipping pancakes.

"Hey Sport," his Dad said, putting a few pancakes on a plate, "how did you sleep?"

Blaine grinned, "Really well."

David laughed and looked a Bryan.

"Bryan, sweetie, just look at his face. He's glowing," David said, poking Blaine on the shoulder, "We should invite Kurt over more often if it makes him this happy in the morning."

Bryan snorted, "Sure thing. But as long as it doesn't make him too happy, if you know what I mean."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, "Papa! No. Just no, okay. We are not talking about…that!"

Bryan and David shared a look and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. I think that's a talk for a later time, because I'm late for work," David said as he took off his apron, "I'll see you after school okay? And I'll call you at lunch, Bryan."

David leaned down to kiss Bryan on the cheek, only to be surprised when Bryan turned his head just enough to capture the other man's lips with his own.

"I love you," Bryan murmured against David's lips, "see you later."

"Love you too, babe," David said as he picked up his briefcase, "have fun at school, Blaine."

"See ya, Dad," Blaine replied, pouring himself a glass of apple juice, "I better get going too, Papa. We're still on for shopping later?"

Bryan looked up from his magazine and smiled, "Blaine, honey, I'm always up for a good shopping trip," he paused and smirked, "why don't you bring Kurt along too?"

Blaine groaned as he left the dining room, "Goodbye, Papa!"

Blaine arrived at school and waited on the front steps for Kurt.

He was there for about ten minutes when he saw Kurt's Navigator pull into the parking lot.

He tried not to stare at the way Kurt's hips moved as he walked, but he failed miserably.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, beaming at the other boy as he approached him, "you look dashing as always."

Blaine thought he saw a blush climbing up Kurt's cheeks as he quickly replied, "Thank you, Blaine. But next time tell me something I don't know."

Blaine laughed, reaching for Kurt's hand. It was just something they did. Ever since that first day on the staircase, they just held each other's hands. There wasn't anything romantic about it, "_At least to Kurt_," Blaine thought.

He just loved the way that Kurt's hand fit perfectly into his. It was like they were made for each other.

After reaching Kurt's locker, and regretfully letting go of his hand, Blaine asked Kurt if he would like to go shopping with him and his Papa after school.

Kurt's eyes lit up as he replied, "I never miss a chance to enhance my wardrobe, Blaine. You should know that by now."

Blaine could have sworn he saw Kurt wink at him as he walked away towards his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon Kurt and Blaine ate lunch together in a secluded area of the courtyard.

Of course Blaine spent the entire time watching Kurt. By the time the bell rang he realized, as his stomach grumbled, that he had hardly eaten anything at all.

They made plans to meet at Blaine's house after Kurt's solo audition. Unfortunately, Blaine couldn't be there to see it because the council didn't allow an audience for the auditions.

On the upside, he had time to get ready for their "date". Was it sort of date if your Papa was joining you?

After school Blaine found himself standing in his room wondering what to wear.

He decided to ask his Papa for some help. He had to have some good fashion advice.

"Papa," Blaine yelled, "can you come upstairs and help me pick out clothes after I take a shower?"

His Papa responded immediately, "Of course, Pumpkin. I'll come up when you're done."

"Thank you!" Blaine hollered, as he walked into his bathroom.

He took his time in the shower, giving himself a mohawk and singing into the bar of soap.

After he was done and halfway dressed in his room, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come on in," he said, grabbing a shirt from his drawer, "I need a lot of help if I-"

He stopped midsentence when his hazel eyes locked with a beautiful pair of blue ones.

Blaine quickly covered his bare, wet chest with his shirt.

"Kurt!" he said, his voice a little squeaky, "what are you, I mean, how-"

"Your Dad let me in," Kurt interrupted, his voice breathy, "he said it was okay just to come up."

Blaine stood there, still holding the shirt to his chest, with his mouth halfway open.

He was standing in his room, half naked, with Kurt staring at him. If it wasn't so embarrassing, it might've been a little sexy.

Finally Blaine came out of the trance he was in and stammered, "I'm, uh, going to go, uh, put on my, uh, shirt."

Kurt nodded as Blaine turned around to go back into his bathroom.

Blaine didn't see that Kurt was staring at his back with hungry eyes as he walked away.

After some awkward small talk about Kurt's audition, they were on the way to the mall.

Blaine sat in the backseat, while Kurt and Bryan sat next to each other in the front.

They insisted that they sit like this because, "_Blaine, we need to talk about our shopping strategy._"

Blaine huffed as his Papa and Kurt discussed their favorite designers, colors and seasons.

"Guys," Blaine interjected, "is all that really necessary? I mean, I just want a few new bowties."

Bryan and Kurt glanced at each other and laughed, "Blaine," Bryan said, "this isn't all about you, you know."

"Yeah, Blaine. We have needs too," Kurt said, his tone playful.

All Blaine could do was sigh in response. It was going to be a long day.

8 stores, one Dip-in-Dots stop and a bathroom break later, and Blaine could see the end of the tunnel.

He wished he could say that he was having a fantastic day with Kurt, but he had hardly talked to the other boy since they'd arrived at the mall.

Blaine sat on a bench with his chin in his hands, watching the shopping bags outside the store that Kurt and his Papa were in. He could see them talking and laughing as the salesman put their most recent purchases in boxes for them.

They seemed to be getting along very well. That was a good sign right?

It wasn't weird that the boy he had a crush on was bonding with his father, or was it?

He didn't get a chance to decide before Bryan and Kurt emerged from the store with their arms full of more things for Blaine to carry.

Blaine sighed, "Are you guys ready yet?"

"I'm ready if your Papa is," Kurt said, turning to Bryan, "I'm all shopped out."

"I'm ready," Bryan laughed as they walked towards the exit, "just you wait, Kurt. After a few more of these shopping trips with me and you'll see that this was barely shopping."

"I can't wait, Bryan," Kurt replied, with smile playing on his lips as he glanced at Blaine.

Blaine lazily smiled back. Maybe this day wasn't a total waste after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after their shopping trip, Kurt and Blaine sit on Blaine's couch watching a football game with David.

Blaine was having the hardest time concentrating on the game because Kurt's legs were draped over his.

They had been sitting for a while when Kurt just stretched out and put his feet there and smiled and had that damn twinkle in his eye. Like he knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine.

The things he would do to that boy if his dad wasn't sitting right across the room.

Blaine sighed as he watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He was chewing on his thumb nail, looking at his phone. Kurt hated football. Whenever they watched it, he went on and on about how their pants were terrible.

Blaine chuckled as he remembered the last time they had tried to watch TV a few days before. It had ended up with Blaine tickling Kurt. They had been nose to nose, almost kissing, when Blaine's phone went off and killed the mood.

That, plus Kurt's feet in his lap, almost convinced him that Kurt liked him back. But he was still a little concerned that Kurt might like that Chandler guy in his English class.

Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt about him, but his dad was sitting RIGHT THERE. So he decides to text him.

**So, Chandler, huh?**

Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand, and when he opened the text he looked at Blaine with amusement written all over his face.

_What about him?_

Blaine laughed, as he typed out his reply.

**Really, Kurt? The guy totally has a thing for you. He stares at you ALL THE TIME.**

It's Kurt's turn to laugh when he sees the message.

_I hadn't noticed, Mr. Detective. But don't worry. I have my sights set on someone much cuter ;)_

Blaine's breathe caught in his throat when he read the message once, then again.

He looked up at Kurt from under his long eyelashes, cheeks blushing. He had to be talking about him right?

Kurt was biting his lower lip between his teeth and smiling shyly.

Blaine was slowly moving towards Kurt, his hand seeking the blue eyed boy's cheek, as his dad yelled from the chair and startled them both.

"Boys!" David yelled flailing his arms, "We won!"

Kurt and Blaine both gave him a tired smile in response.

It was then that David noticed how close they had gotten to each other on the couch.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and help your Papa clean out his shoe closet now, okay?" David smiled as he stood up, "See you later, Kurt."

"Goodnight, David." Kurt said in response.

Both boys watched David climb the stairs and didn't look away until they heard a door close.

They both turned to look at each other, and when hazel met blue, Blaine was speechless.

Kurt was the first to speak, and it came out in a breathy rush.

"Ithinkyou'rebeatiful."

Blaine could only stare as Kurt moved closer to him, touching his face with one hand, and lacing their fingers together with the other.

"You really think so?" Blaine whispered as he reached up to hold the hand Kurt was holding to his face.

Kurt nodded slowly, as he smiled, "Is it okay if I-"

"Yes." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed crinkling up his nose, "You don't even know what I was going to ask, silly."

Blaine smiled warmly, "It doesn't matter what you were going to ask, Kurt. The answer will always be yes."

As soon as he finished speaking, Kurt was so close that Blaine could feel the other boy's sweet breath on his face.

"Kiss me, Kurt." Blaine whispers, his eyelashes fluttering closed.

All this time, and finally, Kurt's lips are on his.

It's so much better than he had ever imagined.

Kurt's lips were soft as they moved with Blaine's, making him feel more loved than he had ever been.

As he pulled away, Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm never letting you go."

And that's how Bryan found them the next morning.

Kurt held Blaine against his chest, his nose in Blaine's hair, both of them sleeping soundly.

Bryan internally squealed, pulling out his iPhone to snap a picture. Blaine would appreciate it later in his life. And so would Kurt.

He quietly jogged back upstairs to tell David.

"David," he whispered, sprinkling a sleeping David with kisses, "honey, wake up. I think Blaine has a boyfriend."

David looked at him with squinted eyes, "Kurt?"

Bryan nodded, "Yep. And they're both snuggled up on our couch. Wanna see?"

Bryan held out his phone for David to see.

"Awwwww," David coos, "They're so cute. It's about time too."

Bryan smiles, "I think I need to wake them up though. Kurt's dad must be worried sick."

David nods, "Yeah, you do that baby. I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Okay, sweetheart." Bryan says, leaning down to kiss David softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bryan goes back downstairs prepared to wake up the boys, but is surprised when they're both already awake.

Kurt has the most adorable bed head that he's nervously trying to smooth out. Blaine has this glazed over look on his face as he looks at Kurt, and kisses him on the cheek.

Kurt immediately blushes, combing a few curls from Blaine's face, fingers lingering on Blaine's cheek.

The shining smile on Blaine's face makes him giggle, causing the boys to turn around, a scared look on both of their faces.

Bryan just laughs, "Do you boys want any breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine have been together for a month.

They've been spending a lot of time 'practicing' for the Warbler's next competition.

And they've been getting pretty good in Blaine's opinion.

Blaine and Kurt are sitting next to each other, holding hands, at the Warbler's meeting. David is going on about solos and harmonies. Blaine just wants to get out of there so he and Kurt can 'practice' some more.

Apparently he has a blissed out look on his face, because he's snapped out of his daydream by Wes, who cleared his throat very loudly.

"Blaine," Wes says with a hint of laughter in his voice, "are you with us, buddy?"

Blaine glances over at Kurt and sees that Kurt is biting his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back his laughter. Kurt squeezes his hand to let him know it's okay.

"Yeah, Wes. I, uh," Blaine mutters, "I'm here."

"Good boy, Blainey." Wes says with a wink. "Let's finish this up tomorrow. Sound good, guys?"

Everyone, especially Kurt and Blaine, nod their heads vigorously.

Blaine grabs both his and Kurt's matching messenger bags and puts them on his shoulder.

Kurt coos at this gesture.

"Thank you, honey." Kurt says as he leans over to Blaine, kissing his cheek lightly.

Blaine blushes as some of the Warblers whistle in response to their interaction.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Blaine says in reply as he puts his arm around Kurt's waist as they walk out of the choir room.

Late that evening, they're snuggled up on Kurt's couch watching Moulin Rouge.

Kurt lies with his head on Blaine's chest and his hand threaded through his curls. Blaine loves when Kurt plays with his hair, because it makes him feel so relaxed and close to Kurt.

Come What May starts playing, and Kurt can feel Blaine's chest vibrate under him as Blaine hums along.

This makes Kurt smile; he's always loved this song. He slowly lifts his head up until he's looking at the side of Blaine's face.

Blaine notices Kurt's absence on his chest and turns to look at Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"This should be our song," Kurt whispers, "it says everything I could never put into words before."

Blaine smiles at this, feeling his heart leap with happiness.

"I'd love that, Kurt." Blaine says, leaning in to capture Kurt's lips in a loving, tender kiss.

After a few seconds he pulls away just so their lips are barely touching and whispers, "I want to vanish inside your kiss."

He opens his eyes to see Kurt smiling with his eyes still closed savoring the moment. It takes a few seconds for Kurt to respond, but after a moment he opens his eyes slowly and starts to speak.

"Every day I love you more and more." Kurt smiles warmly at Blaine, waiting to hear Blaine say the words he's been longing for forever.

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
